


IT’S YOU

by smileyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, minsung - Freeform, this idea was a request i got on wattpad it’s not my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: jisung didn’t want to help minho confess to the bitchy girl he apparently had a crush on. turns out, he was helping himself.





	IT’S YOU

Jisung had a problem. It wasn’t that his physics midterm was coming up in two days and he didn’t have any idea what it was on because it was his worst subject, barely passing with a sixty six the whole year so far. It wasn’t that he was also coming down with a nasty cold which would inevitably make him that annoying kid who coughs and blows their nose during the whole test. It wasn’t even the fact that in just a few weeks he would be hearing back from his colleges and if he didn’t get in his top school he would probably just not go to college at all. It was the moment he was in now, standing at his locker with his best friend. The problem was that he was head over heels for said best friend, and said best friend was straight. Said best friend was also Lee Minho, the one and only, the one who was the star volleyball player, the one who had a full ride to Cornell because he was that talented, the one who everyone loved but no one could understand. The one that was asking him with help confessing to Na Jaehwa. 

If you asked Jisung, he would say that Jaehwa was the most privileged little bitch that had ever stepped foot in the school. Unlike her twin brother, Na Jaemin, she was mean and selfish, it was like she didn’t know empathy was a thing that normal people had. But maybe he was just biased. This all being said, Jisung had no idea why Minho had a crush on her and why he was seriously considering being in a relationship with such a stuck up wretch. Of course, Jisung thought he would be a better partner than her, of course, he thought he could make Minho happier than Jaehwa. But Minho obviously didn’t like him, he liked Jaehwa and now Jisung had been sucked into helping Minho confess to her. Curse him and his stupidly charming smile and his beautiful eyes begging for his help. 

//

After school, in Jisung’s room, the pair were sitting and thinking of ideas for how Minho could confess to him. Minho revealed that he wanted it to be extravagant and wonderful because that’s ‘what Jaehwa deserved’. Jisung knew just about nothing about how to confess to anyone and how to make it dramatic and perfect. If it was perfect to Jisung it wouldn’t happen at all. Minho turned, sighing heavily and slapping his pen on the notepad he stole from Jisung. 

“So?” He asked, “Any ideas?” Jisung shook his head, feigning his sadness about the situation, 

“Sorry Minho I don’t know the first thing about this. You should’ve asked someone else like Chan or something at least he’s dated before.” 

“But he’s like my older brother that’s so weird.” 

“Well then I guess you could always google ways to do it.” 

“I already did that,” Minho groaned, “What would you like?” Jisung glanced at him,

“What do you mean?” Minho sat up.

“How would you like someone to confess to you? If you could chose?” Jisung coughed, 

“I… I don’t know, a simple way maybe?” He sputtered, “I wouldn’t really care because I would say no.” 

“Why?”

“Because I like someone and if it’s not them then I don’t want to date.” Jisung wished he could slap himself in the face. 

“Oh my god who?!” Minho exclaimed, sitting straight up and jostling Jisung from side to side. 

“No one, I was kidding.” Jisung tried backtracking but he should have known better than anyone that Minho would stop at nothing until he knew who his best friend had a crush on. The situation would only end in disaster when Jisung would be forced to tell him the truth because he just couldn’t resist Minho’s stupid puppy dog eyes or his pouty lips. 

“No you weren’t, come on you can tell me I’m your best friend!” Minho was doing it, the pouty thing. Jisung looked away,

“No one you would know, it’s a senior.” 

“Oooh a senior?” Minho cooed suggestively, “Jisung likes older boys?” 

“Shut up.” Minho cackled but at least Jisung could breathe a sigh of relief that he’d stopped pressing for a name and turned back to the blank notebook. He wasn’t so sure he would be able to make one up on the fly and might’ve ended up saying Lee Minho, having to pretend there was a senior with the same name. 

//

Minho left Jisung’s house with no more ideas than when he’d started and for that Jisnug was kind of grateful though he felt bad that he was happy about it. Minho was his best friend at the end of the day and he just wanted him to be happy. As long as it wasn’t with Jaehwa. She was evil and he would do anything in his power to make sure they never ended up together. What he was not expecting was to walk in the next day and see a crowd around his locker, a crowd so big in fact that he was under the impression the entire grade (if not school) was standing there. 

Jisung pushed his way through, not really caring about whatever fight was probably going on in the center of the commotion. All he knew was that the crowd would be broken up and they would have to get to classes, and if he didn’t have his textbook for first block, Mrs. Kim would kill him. He was getting weird looks from people in the circle and tried to ignore them as he kept on. Finally he made it to his locker, somehow perfectly encircled so that it was the only one anyone was able to get to. In the center of the semicircle was the back of a head that Jisung recognized all too well. Before he could get a word out Minho had turned around, lips adorning a charming smile, eyes hiding nerves and a hint of what Jisung would assume was in his own eyes when he looked at Minho. 

“Jisung.” Minho breathed, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath. 

“What’s going on? Why are all these people here?” Jisung asked, not loving how silent everyone was around them. 

“They’re here because I told them there would be a show.” Minho said ominously. Jisung quirked an eyebrow and then he noticed that Minho was dressed better than he normally was. Not that he didn’t usually look amazing it was just that he was wearing a nice button down and had tucked it into his jeans, and his hair was done looking so effortless but they all knew it had taken at least an hour to get perfect. 

“Oh are you confessing to Jaehwa today?” Jisung asked, hating how defeated his voice sounded. The crowd, including Minho, laughed. 

“No and yes,” Minho said, cocking his head to the side, “I’m confessing today, but I was never going to confess to Jaehwa. She’s a bitch Jisung,” Murmurs of agreement from the crowd, “That was a lie so I could figure out how best to do this. I’m confessing to you.” 

“You what?!” Jisung felt light headed. 

“You said you’d like a simple confession so I’m simply telling you. I, your best friend, Lee Minho, have a huge crush on you and would very much like it if you went on a date with me.” Now, Jisung really thought he was going to pass out. 

“Hang on,” He said, putting his hand on the lockers to ground himself, “If I said simple why are all these people here watching?” 

“Because I like dramatic, this is the best of both worlds.”

“I hate you.” Jisung said, glaring with cracking resolve at Minho. Minho just grinned and stepped closer, paying no attention to the fact that Jisung thought his knees were going to give out beneath him and it was obvious in the way he was trying quite desperately to keep himself standing up. 

“I’m still not hearing and answer.” Minho said, grabbing hold of Jisung’s waist ever so gently. 

“Yes,” Jisung whispered, “I want to go on a date with you.” 

“And would you kill me if I kissed you in front of all these people?” 

“Yes!” Jisung hardly finished his yell of protest because Minho had pulled him forward and planted his lips on Jisung’s. Jisung fell now, embarrassingly grasping onto Minho to stay upright but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. People around them were going wild and he was sure all of the people in the front three rows were videotaping their passionate liplock. He could hear his heart beat in his ears and all his other senses were overwhelmed with everything Minho. When they parted after a long, long moment, Jisung took a moment with his eyes closed to register that had really just happened. 

“What is everyone crowded around for?” An angry Mrs. Kim yelled, “Classes are starting all of you get to wherever your supposed to be this instant!” People scattered, not wanting to encounter the wrath of the most vicious teacher in the school, but Minho and Jisung stayed put for a moment. Jisung was finally able to open his eyes and breathe again and he saw Minho grinning at him fondly. Minho reached up and tucked a long piece of Jisung’s blonde hair out of his eyes. 

“I’ll text you.” He said. 

“Okay.” Jisung nodded, voice a shallow whisper. 

“I’m really glad you said yes,” Minho gave him a tiny peck, “Though I knew you would.” 

“How?” Jisung asked. 

“You said you liked someone and wouldn’t tell me. The only reason for not telling your best friend something is if it involves them.” Minho winked and with that he walked in the opposite direction to get to class. Jisung slowly found his feet and entered Mrs. Kim’s room, sitting in his seat with the goofiest expression of a fool in love on his face. Until Mrs. Kim told them to get out their textbooks and Jisung realized he forgot his, again.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
